Ask Yasuhiro Kuroi
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Kise somehow manages to convince Kuroi to make one of those "Ask (Enter name here)" stories, and put it on the internet. Yasuhiro Kuroi is an OC! (for all you confused people) This could be seen as a side-story to my main story "Hidden Beauty", if wanted. [Re-uploaded.]
1. Chapter 1

Ask Yasuhiro Kuroi

OoOoO

Chapter One: Ice Cream

OoOoO

"_'Ask Yasuhiro Kuroi'? _Seriously?" Kuroi turned to face Kise in her swivel chair, giving the blond a blank stare.

Kise nodded vigorously, a huge grin implanted on his face. "Yeah! Doesn't it seem fun?"

"Well, I feel like a greater power is at work here." Kuroi confessed, glaring at her laptop screen. "I don't want random people asking me weird questions."

"Oh, come on, they won't be that bad! I did it before!"

"Yeah, key word is _did it_. Meaning you don't do it anymore. I bet all it was was just a bunch of your fangirls asking you to marry them or date them or something sketchy like that."

"..." The model was silent, before shrugging. "It's okay, Yasuhirocchi! I don't' think anyone really likes you!"

"Oh, whoa, thanks, Kise. You opened my eyes." Kuroi bit back sarcastically, tempted to punch the blond.

"You're welcome!" Apparently Kise didn't hear the sarcastic tone in her voice, which only made Kuroi want to hit him even more.

"If you're so worried about it, then how about I sit with you and read any questions you get! Then I can help you that way, if _you _have any questions." Kise suggested, tilting his head at her laptop screen.

"Yeah, I guess so." Her posture sunk in her chair as she gave into Kise's demands.

"Okay!" Kise smiled, poking at Kuroi's arm. Kuroi twitched, and sighed. "Oh, first, I guess we should set some ground rules."

"Obviously. Okay, rule number one... Well, I do not want any sick perverted questions. Hn."

"Eh! Does that count for dating and kissing?" Kise frowned, leaning towards his crossdressing team mate.

"... I dunno. Wait, why would anyone want to ask about dating and kissing? And what kind of kissing!?" Kuroi groaned, grasping her head. "This asking people stuff is getting confusing."

"Awh, Yasuhirocchi. It's okay, I'll help you through it."

"Idiot, you make it sound worse. Let's just move onto number two."

"Okay. Hmm..."

"Mm..." Both of their heads tilted upwards as they tried to rack their brains for a second rule. "I actually can't come up with anything." Kuroi admitted, giving another loud sigh.

Kise nodded, pouting. "Yeah, my minds pulling a blank."

"You know, if Kasamatsu-sempai found out that we were doing this other than practicing, he'd kill us for sure." Kuroi spoke softly, cringing if only a little at the imminent death that would await them.

"Yasuhirocchi, it's not fair! He wouldn't kill you, he'd kill me!" The loud whine escaped his lips as he nearly fell backwards out of Kuroi's spare chair.

"Shut up, idiot." Kuroi finally smacked Kise upside the head, enjoying the brief moment where the model let a whine out. "Anyway, I guess we should just leave it as is, and see if anything happens?"

"Wait! I finally thought of one!" Kise erupted, his eyes sparkling weirdly in the sun that shined in through the window. Kuroi raised her eyebrow, before motioned for Kise to speak up with her hand.

"Let's hear it, then." She frowned impatiently.

"Rule number two! No 'name-calling'!"

"So, I can't call you idiot?" Kuroi asked jokingly. She ignored Kise pout and continued, "But, I'd have to agree, no matter how childish that sounds."

"Okay, now you can post it!"

"Just gimme a second." Kuroi replied, as she finished typing up the rest of the information. "Okay.." She trailed off, finally hitting the 'accept' button. "Done." She pushed herself away from her desk, and turned to Kise.

"I'm so proud of you, Yasuhirocchi." He sniffled, showing the girl a watery smile.

"The heck... What's wrong with you all of a sudden!?" Kuroi sat up straight, wondering just what the hell had gotten into her team mate and friend.

"It's just... Uh, I don't know what I was getting at..."

"Idiot... Let's just, uh, go play basketball."

"C- Can we get some ice cream after?"

"Yes." Kuroi replied without missing a beat as she stood with a yawn and a stretch. Kise's tear-stricken eyes widened as a Cheshire grin appeared on his face. "Okay!" He exclaimed happily, before practically running out the door.

Kuroi gave her laptop one last look, before following Kise out of her room, making sure to grab her basketball before she left.

OoOoO

Sorry, I had to delete this and re-upload it because it was violating the rules/guidelines. D; From now on, if you want to ask a question, **please send it in via PM**! (As that is allowed) Thank you, sorry for the inconvenience! Dx Especially to those non-members. TuT (Although you should still look into getting an account because it's fun. *shot*)

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Yasuhiro Kuroi

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Questions and Answers

OoOoO

Kuroi sat at the end of the bench, licking the nice cold ice cream. She stared at the little chunks of cookie dough, enjoying the taste.

"Yasuhirocchi!"

"Hm?" Kuroi turned to Kise, blinking when she saw a spot of ice cream on his cheek. "..." She rolled her eyes, and pointed to his cheek.

He chuckled and wiped it away, before focusing his attention back on the girl. "I think you should check the post!"

Kuroi scoffed, "What, why? No one is going to bother asking me anything." Kuroi grumbled, swinging her leg over her other as she leaned against the back part of the bench.

"Please, Yasuhirocchi!?" Kise whined, gripping his cone a little too hard that it cracked a bit.

"Fine, fine. Just stop whining like a little kid." Kuroi smirked, despite the blond's pout. She pulled her cell phone out from her pocket and clicked a few buttons, subconsciously moving the ball around with her foot.

She pulled up the sight, and went to her posting. She blinked, staring. "Three questions? Seriously?"

"Eh! Lemme read!" Kise's hand darted out, snatching the girl's phone.

"K- Kise!" Kuroi growled, trying to grab her phone from her friend. Kise, using his superior height against her, held the phone above his head as he stood up on the bench.

Kuroi followed his movements, ready to attack him if needed as she blindly tried to grab her phone. "At least let me read one!" Kise huffed out.

"Fine!" Kuroi snapped, plopping back on the bench, glaring at her ice cream which seemed to melt a bit from her glare. Kise sat back down two, realizing that other people were staring at them. He blinked rather innocently, and the on-goers distractedly turned away, continuing with their business.

"Okay, let's see... The first question is from someone named "Kirie", they ask..." Kise went silent, blinking in confusion.

Kuroi twitched, "Just read it, Kise."

Kise nodded, and continued on with the first question. "They are asking why you ended up with Kaijou- er, Kasamatsu-sempai when the... story?... starts with the pairing... Kise x OC?" He spoke softly, his voice awkward and troubled sounding.

Kuroi flushed, before nearly throwing her ice cream at the blond. "W- What the... Wait, what story? What is Kirie talking about?"

"I don't know... Heh, maybe, there's like, a story written about you or something."

"Uh, _yeah_. Maybe." Kuroi snorted. Oh how unlikely it seemed. It was about a minute after that she realized she had practically murdered her ice cream cone.

Although her mind was far from worrying about her melted ice cream. "... Also, what did Kirie mean by "paired with you"?" She asked, twitching at the thought. "I'm confused."

"Me too... I think they might be referring to when I kept bumping into you when you were still a girl!"  
"I _am _a girl, idiot."

"Er, when we didn't know you were one." Kuroi nodded, she knew what Kise meant, she just didn't know how else to respond.

Suddenly, she remembered back to a certain memory of when she had kicked a pebble of sorts into the model's eye. Still feeling quite guilty about it, she looked at Kise.

"I guess... Just type this in: I guess because Kise was basically the only guy I knew, even since middle school, but... I met the others, and... yeah. K- Kasamatsu-sempai... uhm..."

"That's weak, Yasuhirocchi." Kise said flatly.

Kuroi's cheeks turned pink, "Shut up. I don't know how else to answer."

"At least say something else!"

"Well, I feel like a sister to you, if that helps."

"You do?" Kuroi gave Kise's curious sparkling eyes a blank look, before nodding slowly. "Yeah." She answered.

"Yey, Yasuhirocchi is my sister!" Kise cheered, nearly throwing her phone in the process.

Using that moment as a distraction, Kuroi quickly grabbed her phone, smirking in triumph. "Hah." She stuck her tongue out, and looked at the next question. "Uh, "Rensan" asks... What I think about whales and uni- oh, nevermind. Rensan is just joking. Er, the real question is "What do you want to do in the future?"." She looked at Kise, who only nodded for her to continue. "Oh, tell me to!" He added, grinning as he got back to his ice cream.

"Well, that's easy," She began, getting ready to text back what she was about to say. "I'd like to continue pursing basketball, and maybe even join the WNBA. And move to America some time, too."

Kise perked up at the last part, "I wanna go to America!" He announced loudly, earning an elbow to his gut from Kuroi.

"Then go." Kuroi rolled her eyes, hitting the 'enter' button. "Alrightie, next. Danny asks: What would your-..." Kuroi immediately trailed off, a soft red coloring her cheeks.

"What would?" Kise frowned, now giving the girl his full attention. He was really curious as to what the question was...

"Wha- What... Y- You read it." She huffed out, handing the model her phone. Kise smiled and took it.

"What would your first date with Kasamatsu be like? And would you give him a cute nickname such as "Yuu-chan"?" Kise chuckled, finding the thought of calling his sempai "Yuu-chan". The older boy would probably murder him on the spot.

"W- Why a date..." Kuroi trailed off, her cheeks still burning red. Kise shrugged, wanting to burst out laughing at her face. The only thing that stopped him was the pain that she would surely give him once he did laugh.

"Uh... I guess- Or, I don't know. We haven't even... been on one."

"Yet?" Finally, Kuroi punched him, glaring under her dark bangs. "But, hopefully it'd be nice. And have no interruptions." She glared at Kise, who only smiled innocently.

"But, Yasuhirocchi, I still need to protect you!"

Kuroi snorted, crossing her arms as Kise began to type in her response. "I think I'm good."

"Okay, the second part?"

"Mm, I- I guess it couldn't hurt giving him a nickname..." She mused quietly, looking at the sky in thought. "But, then again, maybe I should start calling him by his given name first... Geh, I dunno."

"Okay! Done."

"Wait, you just put all my rambling in there?"

"Yup!" Kise grinned widely, handing Kuroi her phone back. Kuroi sighed and looked over her phone.

"Can you hold this?" She asked, giving her phone back to Kise. She looked at her hand which now had dried ice cream on it, and glared at the stickiness.

"Hey, Yasuhirocchi, you got another one!"

"What?"

"Just now. It's from someone called 'CherryPop0120'. They are asking: Kuroi, why did you go to Kaijou? They want to know if it was because we have an awesome basketball team, or maybe for a different reason. Also, they want to know your favorite food."

"Ah. Well, as said before, I couldn't stand being at Seika, so I transferred to Kaijou. I mean, I could have gone to any other school, but I read about Kaijou having high-class sports stuff, so I figured I'd come here. I also read that there wasn't a girls club, so I just decided it might be easier crossdressing, than having to create one and find enough players and coach and all that jazz... But, crossdressing was just as hard. Still is." Kuroi chuckled at the last part. Kise nodded absentmindedly, too busy trying to relay her words into text form word-for-word.

"Favorite food?" He asked after a moment, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"Hmm... I'm not really sure; I guess I really like mochi... The fruit flavored kind, mostly mango." She shrugged, quite nonchalantly. Kise nodded again, and keyed in the characters. "Is that all?" Kuroi asked.

"Yup." Kise smiled, about to hand Kuroi back her phone, but then realized that she had asked him to hold it in the first place. "Still need me to hold this, Yasuhirocchi?"

"Yeah, sorry," Kuroi stood, looking around the park for a fountain. "I just need to wash the stickiness off of my hands." She spotted one, and did as she said, before walking back to the blond. She wiped the access water off on her pants, before stopping. "Oh, something just occurred to me…" She voiced, glancing at Kise.

The model blinked, tilting his head in questioning. "What?"

"What does 'OC' mean?"

OoOoO

Kuroi, you are perfectly unaware. xD

_Kuroi:... I am perfected aware of what you're doing. I'm just playing into your wishes. Hmn._

Oi, Kuroi, get outta my head! Dx I don't wanna be a target of yours again!

_Kuroi: I'll just wait till you fall asleep, then I'll continue to throw basketballs at your head._

; u;...

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3

Ask Yasuhiro Kuroi

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Bed Time?

OoOoO

By the time Kuroi got back home, she was about ready to collapse on her bed and go to sleep. She hadn't realized how late it was until the sun was practically gone down, the moon coming out slowly.

She yawned, and managed to change quickly, and throw her wig somewhere close to her bed. She pulled her socks off, and paused when she noticed a little pop-up window on her laptop.

"Guess I forgot to turn that off..." She mumbled, taking a seat on her chair. She closed the window, which she read was a message for telling her that she had new messages. "The heck." She blinked, staring partly in shock at the new questions she got.

"Uso..." She groaned, before deciding to click the first one. "Maybe I'll just try to answer quickly..." Kuroi muttered, her eyes darting to the new question.

'_Oh, it's from Danny again. Let's see... What do you find most attractive-... about... Kasamatsu,_' She read the first part inside her head, blushing furiously. Shaking her head, she deciding to continue reading before even beginning to think of forming an answer. '_How would you describe Kasamatsu and Kise? Do you sometimes wish to just abandon Kise in a forest so the wolves can eat him? If you do I can tell you where there's a good one._'

Kuroi couldn't help but let a giggle out. "That could be useful." She smirked at the thought. She glanced down at her keyboard, and then thought over the questions.

Trying to ignore her blushing face, she spoke quietly as she typed her answer in the small reply box. "I'd like to think that it's his shortess," She joked. "But I realized the more that I got to know him, the more I started to... like.. him. I actually think it's from when I found out about his fear of girls. I wanted to help him, and I thought it was so freaking adorable. Of course, I never said that to anyone... Then things started to get me thinking from there. I paid more attention to him, started seeing him more... I- uh, also like his eyes." She finished lamely. Gosh, she felt like such a girl talking about this. To random people, no less.

'_Let's see... To answer the other parts... Hm. How _would_ I describe Kasamatsu and Kise? I suppose I could see myself being closer to sempai. He's like a messed up cross-breed between a tsundere, kuudere, and dandere; if you ask me. Wait, you were asking me... Er, whatever, that's my option on him. But, you know, I still like him for it. And Kise... I wouldn't mind knowing where this forest is._' She paused, nearly choking on her own spit at the thought of dropping the innocent blond off at some random dark creepy forest. Of course, she wouldn't do it. But, it made her feel better knowing that she could.

"I'm evil." She concluded. '_Oh, back to replying... Kise, Kise, Kise... Well, as said before, I really do see him as a brother to me. An annoying one, but I still love him like family. He's an energetic little shi-_'

"Kuroi!" Kayate's voice called through the door, making Kuroi's thoughts come to a halt.  
"Uh- Yeah?" She called weakly, looking around for her wig before her mother decided to use her new found lock picking powers again.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were back. I didn't hear you come in."

"Ah, well, I'm going to sleep soon."

"Okay. Goodnight, dear."

"Night." Kuroi waited as she listened to her mother's soft footsteps fade down the hall, and sighed. She swiveled back to her laptop, and looked at where she left off.

"How come every time I try to use bad words, mom always somehow interrupts me..." That was something that was beginning to happen regularly, which freaked Kuroi out a bit. '_Where was I? Oh, he's really... energetic, and loves the attention from his fangirls. But, when it comes down to it, he can be really reliable and strong, serious, and stuff like that._' Kuroi smiled, ignoring the awkward feeling of praising Kise.

She finished typing the last of her thoughts, and yawned again. "Five more..." She twitched. Only now she was beginning to feel her body shut down slowly, the more late it got.

"Reimei-Jennoir asks: Would you and Kasamatsu-sempai do a modeling job when Kise asks you too?" Kuroi blinked. This was a different question, and it got her thinking. "Ehh... I'm too hideous to even think of modeling." She chuckled, despite just insulting herself. "But, knowing Kasamatsu and Kise, they'd probably make me do it in the end. So, I suppose I would. Kasamatsu... I'm not sure. I mean, if Kise could convince him somehow, then it'd be a miracle."

"Next is: Oh, it's Kirie." She read the comment and nodded in understanding. "So OC means original character... Wait. Who's an OC?" She shuddered, suddenly feeling as if someone was watching her. She shook her head, wanting to escape the odd thoughts, and got back to the question.

"Were you already on your first date with Kasamatsu? How was it?" After reading the question, she randomly giggled. "Ehh. No, I mean, not yet, anyway. What I meant in your previous question was that Kise would probably tag along in the shadows and find some way to interrupt... Knowing that idiot. But, I have yet to go on one with him..." She trailed off, feeling flustered from all the questions about Kasamatsu.

'_I sure as hell hope he doesn't find out about these and read all my answers! That'd be horrible._'

"Ne- Oh, wait, there's a second part... What do you think about unicorns?" Kuroi stared, before giggling once more. She formed a response in her head and typed it onto her laptop. '_I think they're cute. But I'm not going to go all fangirly over them and throw a big party about them or anything. I just find them interesting and cute. Plus, I really like mythical creatures and beings and all that stuff._'

Moving onto the next question once she was done with Kirie's, she scanned the writing. "Ippen asks: Can you greet Kise-kun for me? And then What do you like the most about Kasamatsu?"

"Well, I can greet Kise for them tomor- Wait, how do these people even know I know about Kise and Kasamatsu?... Weird." Kuroi shivered again, turning back to the question.

"I feel like... I already answered something similar, so I'll just shorten my answer. _'I like his personality and his eyes, but I also like the rest of him. He's... perfect_.'," She formed her answer and typed it in before hitting send.

"Gosh... tired. But, almost done." She smiled, figuring that she might as well just finish with the last three questions and then go to sleep.

"Freddy Krueger. Whoa, wait, Freddy Krueger!" Kuroi twitched, staring at her screen in minor shock. "Asking: ... _Can I visit you in a dream? _Ehhh... er, and, _Do you like scary movies?_"

"I'd rather not die in my dream... Sorry Freddy. Also, I do like scary movies. A lot, actually. _But_! I _will_ _not _watch them when I'm all alone. I can't stand being by myself. It's scary..." She frowned, suddenly remembering that one time that she and the others had went into that forest.

'_CherryPop0120 asks: Kuroi, do you know how to cook?_' "Yes, I do. Not anything awesome, but just easy things to make. My mom thought it'd be a good idea to teach me some things when she wasn't busy with teaching dance and such." Kuroi smiled at the fond memory of her mother teaching her how to make Omurice when she was only eight years old. It didn't work out so well in the end...

"Ah, last one; Kuroifanboy1. Ehh, I have a fanboy!?" Shocked, she nearly toppled out of her chair. She regained her balance with cat-like swiftness, and went back to reading the question. '_What is your best and worst class? Also, was there anyone at Teiko, from the Generation of Miracles, that you were close with, and would you want to be friends with them now?_' Ahh, her middle school days. Those were fun.

She began typing in her response, '_My best and worst class. Well, I'm pretty bad at history. I'm pretty good in English, although I find it super boring._' She paused in her typing, curling her fingers in before stretching them out. They felt as if they were beginning to cramp up. "Stupid fingers. Er, anyways..." '_Anyone at Teiko, from the Generation of Miracles... Well, I've ran into Murasakibara a couple times. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember my face, despite giving him candy some times. I wouldn't mind befriending him, though. He seems nice... I think? Maybe nice, in a quiet, straight-forward kind of way..._' Kuroi gave an affirmative nod, and pushed her swivel chair away from her desk. She rolled to the edge of her bed, and stood, before collapsing on the soft covers.

Her purple eyes closed and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoO

Again, send in any questions via PM! (OTL)

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
